


Parononic

by OliviaJoyWay



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJoyWay/pseuds/OliviaJoyWay
Summary: 文章来自LC王道吧原作者: Emer汐





	Parononic

#鲁路修第一视角

我确信我是与众不同的。

请听我把话说完，别急着皱起眉来，你看，你分明已经做好准备，将要调集你脸上的每一块肌肉，向我露出一个混杂着轻蔑与嘲弄的笑容。听我说，我知道你在想什么，我有这个自信，绝对自信。你现在只要听我说就好了。你一定很快就会相信我所说的一切，我保证。

我所谓的“与众不同”当然并非空穴来风，这其实最初源自我的身世。我，Lelouch Lamperouge，学生，无父无母，与一个残疾的妹妹共同生活。

我知道这一切虽然会使人有几分同情但也算不上十分出奇，还不足以与“与众不同”这个词相得益彰。所以，我要告诉你的是被掩藏于表象之下的事实，但愿你不会因为那些事的离奇便妄加怀疑。要知道，我要说的，是真正的事实。

事实是，我是个皇子。Lamperouge不过是托以掩饰身份的假名。我真实的名字是Lelouch vi Britannia。我是如今掌握了超过三分之一的世界的王国布里塔尼亚的第11皇子，Lelouch。

我知道，虽然你并未明显地表现出来，但此刻你正对我所说的一切嗤之以鼻。并且，事实上，你也并非真的完全没有表现。你该相信我的。

我是个皇子——但不幸的是我的母妃在我儿时便早早过世，出于我不必详述的政治原因我和妹妹被送到了现在所在的区域。后来时局动荡，我们便隐去了原有的、真实的身份，如同普通的百姓一般生活着。于是有了现在的一切。

这些当然都是真的。你瞧，听过我稍微详细的解释之后你渐渐开始相信了，这很好。那么我将继续说下去——没错，如你所想，以上并非我“与众不同”的全部内容。

事实上，我是个有着特殊能力的人。这种名唤Geass的能力有着因人而异的表现方式，具体于我，则是能够使人绝对服从的力量——你大概会觉得这听来天方夜谭，似乎更像是一个笑话或是几句疯话。

没错，换做过去的我的话，大概也会抱着同样的浅薄念头吧。但我不会因此就把我的力量施加于你而强迫你接受我所说的这一切的。我将继续为你叙述，直到你真的了解并相信它为止。

我这种神奇的能力当然并非从天而降的——啊，其实在一定意义上也的确可以被称为从天而降。这一切都是因为我在被卷入一场意外之后遇见的一个神奇的女人。

是的，神奇，或者用神秘来描述也未尝不可。当我在那次意外中陷入生死一线的境地时，她的声音忽然在我脑海中响起，提出要与我订立“契约”。

出于你大概也可以理解的求生本能，我答应了她。随后，这种新出现在我身上的能力帮助我毫不费力地杀死了一队荷枪实弹的士兵，我得以逃出生天。

而在那之后——并没有很久，在我迅速地基本掌握了Geass的使用要领时，那个女人再次神奇地出现了。这次她突兀地出现在了我的卧室里，穿着我的衬衣，用我的信用卡叫来外卖的披萨，并成功弄脏了我的床单。虽然我用了“突兀”这样一个形容词，但事实上，我却并没有真的对此感到意外。

因为正如你所看到的，我向来对于诸事都有着精准的算计。这个女人的出现也算是我暗中有所预料的事。

并且，其实我也并不真正讨厌被她突然介入后的生活——当然我在面对她的时候并不是这样说的。当我向她表达着自己的不满时她扬起那双琥珀色的眸子看着我，露出了似乎有些意味深长的了然笑容。而我看着她，突然在心底泛起了一阵带着触电一般战栗感觉的狂喜。

我确信，她是懂我的。

我还没有告诉你她的名字，这当然不是因为忘记或者疏忽，我从不会犯诸如此类的错误。为了方便起见，你可以记住她叫C.C.，这样就够了。请恕我不能向你透漏她的真名。

要知道，以她作为魔女的身份，名字并不是可以随意透漏的内容——那是我，作为一名特殊的契约者，我和她，我们之间的秘密。

C.C.是个魔女。并非如同那些用来哄骗小孩子的童话故事里所描写的身披黑色斗篷阴森可怖的形象，相反地，她看上去是个年轻貌美的少女，当然这也不能抹消她已经保持这副模样几百年的事实。

我出于未雨绸缪的考虑告诉妹妹自己常有一位特殊的客人到访让她不必介意，而我的妹妹在听到这话后露出了一如平常的甜美而安静的笑容。她说，这位客人真是位性格沉静的小姐。

沉静？或许吧。我想你应该也无法凭空想象出一位永生的魔女究竟应当有着怎样的个性。而C.C.，她是这样——在大多数时间里她的确是沉默的，不苟言笑，仿佛就只是沉浸在自己那个永恒的世界中一样。

但有时她又会向着我露出之前提到过的那般的笑容。你也可以试着在脑海中描绘一下，那是个足够美丽的笑，带着心照不宣的了然与戏谑，却又同时暗含了几分慵懒爱娇的意味。

她有一双最善于表达意味深长的琥珀色眼睛，那里面的暧昧足以蔓生成一张弥天的网，她可以让每个人都心甘情愿地无路可逃。

我有几分沉溺，当然，为什么不，既然我是个正常的少年。但我却又是与众不同的——我想现在你应该已经或多或少地认识到了这一点——我可以得到她。

一切发生地如此顺理成章，她在高潮时也依然能向着我笑的足以蛊惑人心。但我看到了——即使是在那时我也依然能够看到，她的瞳孔有一瞬间的失焦。

于是我感觉到了一丝难以言表的宽慰与快意。你能理解么？在那一刻我觉得有这样一个女人在我身边，这是件如此合适的事。无论是相遇或者后来所发生的一切，都是，如同那一刻一般，如此顺理成章。

想想看，我当然不会仅仅停留在这里为止。大概你也可以隐约猜到我后来的打算。是的，我将向着那个给予我肉体却又无情地漠视了它的血缘提供者吹响我反叛的号角。我将从两手空空开始，一步一步地走向他的位置，直到取代他。

如你所想，我这样做了。我的能力是上天所给予我的最好的应和，我因为它而几乎可以无往而不胜。你可以试着想想看我都做了些什么——从我所在的区域开始，一点一点壮大自己的实力，一点一点蚕食那个庞大的帝国。当然这过程也并非完全的一帆风顺。

这是我意料之中的事，你知道的，凡事总会有些波折。但那都不会对我所谋划的一切有什么真正的威胁。要知道，毕竟，我是与众不同的那一个。出于某种很难描述的直觉，我对自己终将胜利这一点从未怀疑过。

而我的魔女小姐一直以契约者——或者用她的话说是共犯的身份站在我的身边，依然挂着她那高高在上的冷漠表情，却又在面对我时笑得值得深究。她在床上说，Lelouch，你总是想要控制一切。

而我以甜言蜜语般的声调对她说我向来如此。然后我们再一道露出心照不宣的笑容，继续我们未竟的纠缠，让欲望的火焰燃遍从发梢到脚趾的每一处，然后从灰烬上开出大朵瑰丽的花朵来。

你现在有没有完全相信我的故事，理解我的与众不同？如果这还不够，那么请允许我再来添上补全拼图的最后一块拼板吧，也算给我这有些潦草的故事画上一个如同我一贯的习惯一般圆满的句号。

我完成了我的愿望。当然，这是如此顺理成章的事。

那一晚我同C.C.也依旧做了，我们完美而修长的身体以最为深刻入骨的方式纠缠在一起，在一地升腾的情欲与虚妄中央，在永恒的过去将来以及从未存在的当下。我带领她攀上跌宕的高峰，然后一起坠落。

我们都很快乐，因为肉体与精神双重的欢愉而在彼此的唇上相互涂抹餮足的笑意。在释放的下一刻我俯下身去吻她，将自己的舌尖同她的难分难解地交织起来，然后我将那个吻不动声色地延长到她的耳廓。

我在她的耳边说，我会成为操纵我所在的这一整个世界的君王，声音低哑到几乎难以分辨。而她微微眯起眼睛，琥珀色里闪过几缕明明暗暗的光，有只蝴蝶从她流丽的暗色眼线底下拍打着翅膀飞走。

她又露出了那种我们都在熟悉不过的笑容。她说，Lelouch，你不是已经做到了么？

我满意地看着她的笑容在我眼前氤氲成一片巨大的密不透风的模糊，我闭上眼睛准备迎接下一刻灵魂里即将爆发的足以将我彻底淹没的极乐的嚣叫，而传入脑海的最后一句话仍然是C.C.仿若咏叹般飘渺到无坚不摧的声音——你听到了么？

她说亲爱的，你是如此与众不同。

Fin.


End file.
